Pirates of the Carribean: The Return of Barbosa
by Trigger Sk8
Summary: Will and Elizabeth's once peaceful lives have been disturbed yet again by Barbosa and his crew. They must team up with Sparrow and three others to get the job done. ococ
1. Chapter 1: Problems and Decisions

Hey!!!!! Thanks for clicking on my fic! That was nice. If you want to be nicer to me please read it and post a review. If you don't..I'll cry. That's it! I'll cry. Okay. If you want to know, I was kidding. I won't cry. I'll just be really sad. This is my first fic though. My friend tried to write a fic. It was hilariously funny because she can't write. I took her first part of the story to make mine. One of my other friends writes for a hobby (Cherry Blossom is one of her names. She's got a lot of stories out. Some of them are Unwanted, The Myth, and April Fools Day, all of them with a Cowboy BeBop storyline. She's changed her name soooooo much that I don't know which one she's using now. Read those though. They're pretty good.) and she said that I couldn't write a story to save my life. This is my comeback. I leave her on cliffs and cutoffs all the time and she says if I don't write more, she'll hurt me very badly. Oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. That sucks. I do have some original characters in here though.  
  
ENJOY MY STORY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Problems and decisions  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Come on Rose. We've dusted the room. Daddy will be pleased." Elizabeth Turner said. Her faded dress she had on was dusty, and she was ready to get out of it.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you, you're free. Call me Elizabeth. We're sisters by bond. Please, don't act like a servant to me." Elizabeth's sky blue eyes flashed with compassion for the girl. Rose flipped her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "Let's go downstairs and see what we can eat. It's lunchtime now. But first, let's change." Elizabeth told her. The girls changed quickly into better dresses and walked downstairs.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Rose went to the door and opened it. (a/n: original character) A girl stood on the porch. She was barely standing and she was swaying like she was about to fall. She opened her mouth to speak, but she fainted from weariness.  
  
"Raoul!" Elizabeth called. A male servant in his mid-thirties walked to where the two girls leaned over the stranger. "Carry her to my room." The servant nodded and gently picked up the girl. Raoul started to walk up the stairs toward the room. The two girls followed silently behind him. Raoul walked into Elizabeth's room and gently laid the girl down on the bed. "Leave us." Raoul bowed and left.  
  
When Raoul left, the girls finally got a good look at the person on the bed. She looked around eighteen and had brown hair with brown streaks. It was down and curly and it stretched to the middle of her chest. She was tanned and muscular, clothed by boys clothing. Only, the sleeves of the shirt were cut off, and the loose shirt was untucked. The pants were very tight on her though. As they looked at her, she started to stir.  
  
As she slowly opened her brown eyes, she didn't recognize where she was. She tensed and sat up in case she was attacked. "Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked her. The girl looked at her and lay back down on the pillow. Her body relaxed. "Are you Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yes, I am." I'm glad I found you. I've been searching for weeks now. A problem has arisen that only you, Will, Jack, and I can fix. Will you listen to my story? It's long."  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied.  
  
"Okay. Do you remember the pirates that owned the Black Pearl at one time? Barbosa and his crew?"  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes at the horrible memory. Captain Barbosa and his crew used to be under the authority of Captain Jack Sparrow. They heard a story about an ancient treasure on an island and they started to search for it. Barbosa, the first mate, mutinied against Sparrow and left him to die on a little island in the middle of nowhere. They had kidnapped Elizabeth to break the curse that had come upon them. Sparrow ended up stealing the ship back, rescuing Elizabeth with Will Turner, and killing Barbosa.  
  
Even though it had been months since that had happened, the memories were still fresh in her mind. "Yes, I do." "Well, after you left the cave, the monkey took a medallion and became immortal.  
  
(a/n: If u watched after all 300 million minutes of credit, you know what I'm talking about. The monkey comes in the cave. It sees Barbosa and shakes him. After Barbosa doesn't stir, the monkey goes to the box with the medallions. It takes a medallion and shrieks into the screen. The screen goes black. I thought that was awesome. What makes it funny was that there was this dude there that commented on that. "Dude! It was worth to see the movie to see that d#$% monkey come out!" I was laughing all the way home. Okay. With that cleared up, let's get back to the story.)  
  
It found the three shards of Cortez. Together, they make the Triangle of Time. The heathen gods had blessed it. Cortez had brought it over with the rest of the treasure and it had somehow broke and scattered throughout the cave. Those shards, when brought together to form the Triangle of Time, can bring the dead to life. The monkey brought Barbosa to life, and him, in turn, brought his crew back to life. Now they seek you, the Pearl, and revenge. I've come to warn you. The shards bring people to life, but only until they finish what they started. They will not rest until they kill Will and Jack, take you, and steal the Pearl. I haven't found Sparrow yet, but I'll warn him somehow. There is only one way you can kill them. They are immortal until the Triangle is broken. I know where the triangle dwells, but I have yet to find the pirates. We need to leave immediately to find Sparrow and Will. Will you help me?"  
  
Elizabeth sank down into the chair behind her and covered her face with her hands. "They're alive. I thought they died," Elizabeth murmured. She knew firsthand that these pirates were ruthless and had no mercy in their bodies.  
  
"We have to go now. The pirates know where you live and they are no doubt coming here now." The girl rose from the bed and asked once more. "Will you help me?" Elizabeth looked up at her. She looked so much older because of her courage shown. Elizabeth stood up and looked her directly in the eye. "Yes. But first, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Jessica, but call me Jessi. My pirate name is El Gato Diablo though." Elizabeth took a step back. There was a famous pirate that went by that name. It was told that he was the best swordfighter on the seven seas and was one of the best pirates ever. He supposedly had a tattoo on his stomach showing an alligator on the shoreline with a tree in the background. He was also one the best gunfighters in the pirate world. But this was a girl.  
  
"He was my father," Jessi said interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts. "I carry on his legacy as El Gato Diablo." She showed Elizabeth her tattoo. "In turn, he taught me. He said that my skills exceed his and that someday, I'd be as well known as he was. He died a few weeks ago. His dying words were to me. He said that I had his name to live up to, that he taught me everything he knew. He wished me well." Her brown eyes flashed back to the past so she relived the moment. She shook her head to clear out her memories. Elizabeth looked at her with compassion she could not relate to. The girl turned to her. "Where's Will?"  
  
"He's at his shop working."  
  
"Okay. Let's get him and go." She walked to the door with Elizabeth and Rose close behind. As Jessi turned the doorknob, a gunshot rang through the house. They heard a holler followed by more gunshots. Rose started to shake with fear. Jessi pulled her hand back from the doorknob as if it had burned her. She then locked the door and ran to the window. She turned to Elizabeth and Rose and simply said, "They're here." 


	2. Chapter 2: A Person Revealed

Okay, I had a little trouble getting my story up 'cause that was my first like I stated in the first chapter. Thanks for the review. Don't worry though. Jack is coming into the story soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. That sucks really badly. *Sigh. Lowers to a whisper* I wish I owned Jack and Will though. God they're fine though!!!!!  
  
Please, feel free to give me advice on my chapters. I'll most likely spell or do something wrong.  
  
On with the story!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jessi looked around frantically for any means of escape. She saw the other open door and she ran to it. She locked it with swift fingers and ran back to the window. She looked to her left and beckoned to Rose and Elizabeth. They looked at each other and hesitated. The gunshots and yells were getting louder. The doorknob jiggled and the pirates outside started to pound the door. The door finally gave and they rushed into the bedroom. They looked around for their prey. They saw the open window. They ran onto the balcony and looked around. The leader saw the three girls running for the woods towards the town. He smiled and said, "We're gonna have a little fun with this boys."  
  
Jessi, Rose, and Elizabeth ran through the brush as fast as they could. As they broke through the treeline, Jessi turned to Elizabeth. "Lead me to Will so I can warn him also." Elizabeth ran ahead with Rose and Jessi close behind. They ran to the door of Will's blacksmith shop. Jessi went to the door and was grabbed from behind. She twisted out of the grasp and drew her sword. She saw three pirates and bad odds. "Get inside!" she yelled. Rose and Elizabeth ran past her into the shop. Jessi backed into the shop quickly. The pirates lunged into closed door. Jessi locked it just in time. There was thudding, but it stopped after a few times of unsuccessfulness. She turned and walked down the stairs toward Elizabeth and Rose. Rose was shaking and scared. Elizabeth was holding Rose, trying in vain to comfort her. The back door opened and Jessi flipped over the girl's heads. She landed in an attack position, ready to defend the lives behind her.  
  
She relaxed when she saw that it was Will coming back with more supplies. Will looked at her strangely. "Who are you?"  
  
"She's with me Will," Elizabeth said.  
  
Jessi put her sword away and said, "I'm Jessica. Just call me Jessi." His eyes widened in surprise for a split second. He composed himself.  
  
"You're El Gato Diablo?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled at him. Rose walked up beside her.  
  
"Hello Rose."  
  
"Hello Will." There was a pounding on the front door. Will started to walk toward the door.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!" Elizabeth and Jessi ran to try to stop him, but they didn't make it. The one pirate in the center looked at Elizabeth.  
  
"Hello puppet," he said slowly. Elizabeth gasped in recognition and backed away from the door.  
  
"Get back!" Will yelled. Jessi drew her sword. The pirates drew their swords also and started to attack. Will drew his sword and started to fight the pirates alongside Jessi. Elizabeth grabbed Rose by the arm and pulled her into a back corner of the shop. The pirates started to slowly drive back Will and Jessi. But Jessi was underestimated. She disarmed one pirate and sliced the skin on his stomach. He looked at the wound, touched it, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You forget wench. I'm immortal." She rolled away from him to avoid the downward sweep of a pirate behind her. She parried a thrust from one and executed a spinning downward slice. He docked the blow easily and thrust at her again. She blocked his blow easily. Their next blow caused their swords to cross in front of their faces. "We immortals are better than you," he said softly. He smiled evilly at her. "Why fight us when we will win?"  
  
"I will not be beaten by a lesser pirate," she snarled. "I will win!" She pushed off of him and thrusted at him. He disarmed her and Will was then disarmed by the last pirate. They backed up slowly as the three pirates advanced.  
  
"You can't defeat them mates. I protect them now. Savvy?" The pirates turned to face the voice. They saw a guy standing on the table with a hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow! You'll die next!" Jessi took advantage of their diverted attention to push Will toward the back door and motion to the girls in the corner to walk quietly to the door. The girls and Will got out of the door and Jessi got halfway out. She paused and nodded to Sparrow to signal for him to leave. She slammed the door to divert their attention again. She succeeded. When the pirates turned around to see what the noise was, the girls and Will were gone. When they turned to face Sparrow, he too was gone. They smiled at one another and walked out the front door.  
  
The small group ran as fast as they could. Inquisitive eyes followed them. They didn't care. They got to a part of the beach where the rowboats were stowed. "Remember what we did last time Will?"  
  
"Yes." Jack took Rose and Jessi. Will took Elizabeth. They put the boats over their head and walked into the water. They walked across the floor of the ocean so eyes above couldn't see them. It took a while, but they finally reached the end of the cove. They ditched the boat and swam toward the surface. Jessi looked back to see if Will and Elizabeth were coming. They were. They broke the surface of the water.  
  
"The Pearl." Jessi whispered admiringly. It had new white sails and it had been thoroughly cleaned. The mist that had once surrounded it was gone, and the paint was new. As it came closer, they saw the crew standing at the bow of the ship looking at them. They threw ropes down as the group in the water came near the boat. Elizabeth climbed up first, followed by Rose, Jessi, Will, and Jack. As soon as their feet touched the boat, a blanket was thrown over their shoulders to keep them warm. Jack walked to the helm. "And so it begins," he said looking back at Port Royal. 


	3. Chapter 3: Orlando

Thanks for your reviews!!!! I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. That's if I don't feel evil and leave you on a cliff for a couple of weeks. ( I had to write this.. It's the weekend and I was bored. I just want to say this now. Jessi is not a Mary Sue, it may seem like it, but if you'll keep on reading my story when I post it, then you'll know why. Okay. I guess it's time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Dang it. I hate that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As they sailed to La Isla de Muerta, Jessi filled in Jack and Will on what was happening. " So why are we going to La Isla de Muerta? Wouldn't they keep the shards with them?" Will asked. Elizabeth shifted slightly and Rose leaned forward to hear Jessi better. The cabin was fairly roomy with couches and chairs lined along all the walls. (a/n: if it's not, bear with me please.) Jessi had a chair, Jack was lying on a couch opposite of her with his hat over his eyes, and Will, Rose, and Elizabeth had a couch on the left side of Jessi. Jessi had a leg over the arm of the chair and was leaning in the corner of it. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
"The shards will keep the owner alive, yes. But they have to stay with Cortez's treasure or else they kill the owners and their souls are cursed to wander for all eternity."  
  
"How will we know what it looks like?" Jessi smiled at Elizabeth's question.  
  
"Trust me. You'll know," she said softly. The room was silent for a moment until a knock was heard. Jack lifted his slightly until he could see the door from under the brim of his hat. 'Hey! He wasn't asleep! Amazing.' Jessi thought. She smirked.  
  
"Come in!" Anamarie, the ship's first mate, stepped into the room.  
  
"Captain, we have a problem. We don't have enough food or water to make it. We need to stop at Tortoga to resupply."  
  
"Very well. If we need to stop, then I guess we have to."  
  
Later that evening Tortoga rose into view. They docked and half the crew went to get supplies. Elizabeth, Rose, and Will stayed behind while Jessi and Jack went into the town. 'I guess they didn't like it. I don't know why they wouldn't.' Jack thought. 'Like I said. If the world was like Tortoga, then no man would go unloved.' They were walking to the town bar. As they turned a corner, Jessi pulled Jack back. A bullet ripped through the wall which was right where Jack had been. "That's interesting," Jack simply stated. They then continued to walk to the bar. When they got there, Jack opened the door. The whole bar, of course, was in a fight. They walked around it and sat down at one part of the bar where there wasn't fighting. The bartender walked up to them.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"Nothing." Jessi said.  
  
"Rum!" Jack said rather quickly.  
  
"For you Sparrow, it be on the house." The bartender expertly filled Jack's glass to the very brim and set it in front of him. Jack lifted his cup to him and drank half the cup. "What are you looking for this time Jack?"  
  
"The Triangle of Time.  
  
"The Triangle of Time! That be a cursed thing Jack."  
  
"I'm going to destroy it."  
  
"Aye. Though I figures ye'll need help. (a/n: original character. I got his name from Orlando Bloom 'cause this guy's fine and so is Orlando.) Orlando!" A guy walked in about Jessi's age. A bottle went flying and he expertly ducked. It hit the wall and shattered. A second bottle came flying, but this time, it was aimed for Jessi. Jessi caught the movement, ducked, and looked at the man that had thrown it at her.  
  
"May I have that bottle beside of you Orlando?" Jessi asked sweetly. He picked up the bottle and handed it her, confusion showing on all of his features. The man had turned to avoid a fist flying at him and he was locked in a fight with him. Jessi stood up and hurled the bottle at him. It hit his head and shattered. "Hope you don't wake up," she murmured. She sat back down. Orlando started at her amazed.  
  
"Hey mate." Orlando turned toward Jack. "Can you fight?"  
  
"Yes." His voice sent pleasant shudders through Jessi's spine. He was tanned, and had rippling muscles underneath his skin.  
  
"What do you think?" Jack asked softly.  
  
Jessi nodded. "He'll do."  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Jessi."  
  
"Jack." He nodded.  
  
"Let me go get some things. I'll met you at the docks." He looked at Jessi and nodded his goodbye. "Let's go to the ship," Jack said while he stood up. The two of them went out of the door into the darkness of the night. Orlando ran to his weapons. He entered the house and ran up to the stairs to his room. He went to the clean on the pile of clothes on the other side of his bed. He threw a couple pairs of clothes in a bag and went to grab his hat.  
  
'That girl is a pirate?' he thought 'She looks too young to be one. She's too pretty to be one. But she is, and I'm going to fight for her. Maybe I can teach her about guns and swords.' (a/n: typical male.) He grabbed his hat and put it on his head. His ear length blond hair got in his eyes and he brushed it away. He grabbed his sword and put it on his belt. He threw ammunition into his bag also. He then ran down the stairs and out the door in the direction of the docks. 'I hope I'm not too late!' he thought frantically.  
  
"Is he even coming?"  
  
"He'll be here Jack. It's only been five minutes. Give him time." Jessi leaned back into the pole behind her. She slid into a sitting position and closed her eyes. "Give him time." A noise came from the shadows and Jack jumped instinctively in front of Jessi. Jessi sprang to her feet behind him and started to draw her sword. She stopped when she saw Orlando emerge from the shadows.  
  
"To the ship," Jack said. Jack walked ahead while Jessi and Orlando fell into step behind him.  
  
"Shat ship are we sailing on?" Orlando asked.  
  
"The Pearl," Jessi and Jack said together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Okay. My friend and I were talking on the phone while I was writing this, and we were talking at one point about my brother's cow poem. It's about cows standing beside the highway holding Eat More Chicken signs. We had this crazy picture going on. The midget dude's holding up a sign saying eat more chicken and Jack's behind him wearing an eat more chicken cow costume and dancing like they do right before that one game in Remember the Titans. Instead he's singing eat more chicken lines. That just goes to show that I'm crazy. Oh well.  
  
Well, read and review. See U next chapter!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Caleb

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I wuz on vacation at  
  
Wilmington and my computer has a block and I can't get on fanfiction. I  
  
can't update on this computer because it won't open with Microsoft Word. Oh  
  
well. Now I'm back. Thank you Bballstar42 for your reviews. Start writing  
  
more often!!!! Anyways....If you're reading this, KEEP ON READING!!! Jessi is  
  
not a marry sue!! You'll find out why!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yea, yea. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and U would know  
  
that if you read the previous chapters. You wouldn't if Ur a blond like me  
  
and I'd understand totally.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As they turned the corner, Orlando gasped. This was the legendary Black Pearl and he was going to be sailing on it with a girl he liked. As Jack boarded the ship, Jessi stayed behind to help load the cargo on board. Orlando, of course, stayed to help her. Jessi took a box and easily lifted it up and into the ship. The other men shook their heads because they had been using two men per box. Orlando's mouth, by now, had to have reached  
  
the floor. Jessi came back down and the men said together, "Use another man!" She laughed good naturedly. Orlando composed himself and Jessi looked at him. She motioned for him to help her and he walked over. Later that evening, Jessie and Orlando got the last box on board. They casted off and stared to  
  
sail toward La Isla de Muerta.  
  
One of the crew members went up to Jessi and hit her back. "Good work mate."  
  
"I'm just so tired." She gasped and fell into him. She sounded really pathetic now. "Carry me Rodrigo."  
  
"You're so dramatic Jessi."  
  
"I know. The same thing happened yesterday," she quickly said in a regular voice. She smiled and stood up straight. The crew member walked off. "You need a tour?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come with me then." At the end of the tour, they ended at the bunks. "This is where you're going to sleep."  
  
"Where do you sleep?" he asked walking up to her. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on the side of her face.  
  
"You'll never know," she said playfully. He smiled at her and she turned to face him directly. She smiled back. They heard footsteps outside and the quickly backed apart from each other. Jack walked in.  
  
"We need you two at the helm. Come quickly." They walked out of the room and up the stairs to the top deck. When they got there, they saw a ship burning up. It had been attacked by pirates. A cry came from the debris. Jessi ran to the bow and looked over the side. She saw a little boy on a plank. She knew her fear of being alone and she knew the boy had been there a while. He looked no more than five years old. Jessi got up on the rail, and then dove over the side of the ship. Orlando ran to the railing.  
  
"Jessi!" The crew then sprang into action. "Man overboard!" Will threw a rope over for Jessi while the rest of them looked for her. Someone saw her, yelled, and pointed at her. Orlando ran over and saw her swimming toward the boy. "Drop anchor!" Jack yelled. Both anchors dropped and the ship slid to a halt. By this time, Jessi had reached the boy. She knew that there was no way she could pick him up and not have one of the drown on the way to the ship. The boy saw her and stopped crying. She treaded water for a moment  
  
while trying to figure out what to do. The night seemed to grow darker all of a sudden. She looked at the plank and had an idea. She grabbed the plank and pulled it along as she swam. The sea was calm, so it wasn't hard. She was getting tired fast though. She was almost there when she just couldn't swim anymore.  
  
Orlando saw her start to sink. He, without hesitation dove into the water. Will  
  
followed him. Orlando got to Jessi and the child first. He grabbed Jessi and  
  
pulled her to the ship. Will grabbed the child and did the same. Orlando put  
  
Jessi over his shoulder and climbed the rope. When he was close enough, some men grabbed Jessi and pulled her up. Orlando swung over the railing. Will came over the railing and handed the child to Annemarie. The men gently laid Jessi down on the deck. Orlando leaned over her, fearing for her life. He leaned closer to hear if she was breathing. She was. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Back to work! Hoist the anchors! Make way for La Isla de Muerta!" Jack yelled. The crew disbanded from their circle and went to work. Rose and Elizabeth, who had been downstairs cleaning, saw Jessi on the ground with Orlando holding her head. He was leaning close to her and talking softly her. Jack walked to Annemarie and took the child from her. He walked over to the girls and gave the child to them. "Take it below and take care of it love." They nodded numbly and took the child. They went below. Jack turned  
  
to Annemarie, who had walked up behind him. "Do you think it was wise taking him? He will sidetrack Jessi."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you have a reason?"  
  
"Call it a woman's intuition." She pulled Jack toward the helm. "Lead us well Jack."  
  
"Open your eyes! Tell me you're all right. Do something!" he said desperately. Her eyes flickered open. The first thing she was Orlando's beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she said weakly.  
  
"Don't do that again. You scared me." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"Come on mates! If she's up, get her working!" Orlando helped her up and she went out help with the port anchor. He shook his head. 'Come on Jack! Couldn't you have given me just a few more seconds?' "Yes sir?"  
  
"Go downstairs and see if the girls and the child are all right." Orlando turned and walked off. A few hours later, the crew was asleep. 'Everyone except me,' Elizabeth thought. The child seemed to cry even louder. Jessi walked in sleepily.  
  
"May I take the child?"  
  
"Please do." She held the child and he seemed to relax, so she then took him up to the top deck. The wind felt good against her face. She sat down  
  
of the deck and leaned back against the rail. She started to sing her favorite song. After she had finished, the child was curled up against her sound asleep. She smiled at him. She stood up and turned to face the bow of the ship. The wind whipped her now straight hair behind her. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. She then went downstairs to give the child back to Elizabeth. She was asleep, so she took the child into her room so she could watch over him. She put the child into bed and went to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay. I did this chapter without spell check so most likely there are some mistakes. Please ignore them. I hope you liked this chapter anyways. Read and review please and I'll try to get other chapters on more quickly. Bye- bye!!!! 


	5. my comp screwed up i'll fix it soon sry

Okay....skool totally sux and that's why I haven't been updating lately...srry....plus I'm on a classic soccer team so that's adding to the mayhem...thanx for all the reviews while I wuz not here...but I have been writing a story for fun....it's The Misadventures of the Phycopathic Girls....(yea, we even spelled it wrong...) but it's by Mythological-Trigger cause my friend myth is helping me write it....soooo....anyways... I hope ur enjoying the story so far cause I had fun writing it....so read and plz review.   
When Jessi woke up the next morning, she looked at the child. "I have to name you child. I'll call you Caleb." He looked so peaceful just lying there. She heard yelling and knew she had to wake him up. "Caleb. Caleb," she said softly while trying to shake him awake. He woke up and reached for her. She smiled and picked him up. She went into Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth was up, but Rose was still sleeping. "I call him Caleb now. Is that all right with you?"  
"Caleb. That's a pretty name," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Yes, his name's Caleb."  
"I have to go upstairs. Please take care of Caleb for me." Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Jessi went back to her room and brushed her straight hair. She then walked up to the top deck. It was early, and the crew wasn't up yet, so she was silent, for she was walking past the bunks. She got to the door leading to the top deck without making a sound. She opened it and saw the sun just starting to come up. She was Orlando practicing with daggers. He thrusted and twisted the knives in his hand. He then turned toward the door she was standing at and threw the daggers. It hit the wood post right beside her head. She looked at the daggers in astonishment. She ten traced them back to Orlando with her eyes. He opened his won wider in surprise. "That's interesting," Jessi stated simply.  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. She plucked the daggers out of the post and walked over to him.  
"Where did you learn how to do that?"  
"What?"  
"The twisting, thrusting, and throwing with these."  
"From my father, John Knoxville."  
"I've heard of him. He was a pretty famous fighter."  
"And I learned everything from him."  
"Teach me."  
"Gladly." He smiled at her and took the daggers. He showed her the ready position. She got it right, but when she tried to thrust, Orlando had to correct her countless times. He got behind her and put his arms around her body to straighten and fix her stance.  
"Hold your arm straight out and keep your body straight." His body was against hers. She looked to her left and saw his face. He looked at her and they gazed into each other's eyes. "Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me!" "Bloody hell. Why does he always sing that song?" Jessi groaned. Orlando laughed and regrettably moved away from her. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Jessi and Orlando were busy working and Jack was busy with the steering. Will was working on the sails, and Elizabeth and Rose were downstairs caring for Caleb. Finally, the day drew to an end and Jessi walked downstairs. She quickly fell asleep. She was awoken by Caleb's crying later that night. She took him topside again. She sat down and started to sing to him. Orlando, who hadn't been able to sleep, walked up to the door. He paused, because he heard singing. "My heart will, go on and on." (A/N: yea yea. The titanic song. I'm a romance freak, and that was me and my ex boyfriend's favorite song, so I just put it in here. What can I say?) He opened the door a crack to see who was singing. The child, "Caleb" 'I think', was sitting in Jessi's lap. She had finished her song. She looked down at Caleb lovingly and the wind whipped her hair in every direction. 'She's so beautiful. She shouldn't be a pirate. What's really wrong is that I still love her. I love you Jessi.' Jessi, unaware that she had been spotted, stood up and went to Elizabeth's room. Elizabeth was asleep, so she took the child into her own room. She slept soundly. The days that followed were uneventful. Jessi and Orlando got up early to work with daggers each morning, worked in the evening, and Jessi sang to Caleb every night. (A/N: I have no clue how long it took to reach La Isla de Muerta) The next day, La Isla de Muerta was spotted looming in the distance. Jessi climbed into the crow's nest to get a better view. She then climbed back down and stood at the helm. "Good work Jack." She put her hand on Jack's shoulder. They stood there for a moment watching the island grow bigger with every passing minute. Around an hour later, Will, Jessi, Orlando, and Jack were on the island. As they went into the tunnel, Orlando pulled up his boat right behind Jack's. 'We won't get left behind,' Orlando thought. Jessi shivered and she curled up into a ball. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit in his lap. She did and curled up against him. It helped her a little bit. She closed her eyes and thought about what they would encounter here. The boat slid to a stop and she jumped. This place really unnerved her. Orlando brushed her cheek to quiet her nerves. She then stood up and climbed out of the boat. Orlando followed. She shivered again. 'Is it that cold in here, or am I scared?' Jessi wondered. They followed the other three as Orlando put his arm around her. The main hall suddenly worked its way into view and Orlando stopped and gasped. There was so much treasure in this one room. "Where are the shards?" Jessi walked away from Orlando and opened a treasure box in the middle of the room. A golden triangle rose out of the box and an unnatural light shone around it. There was ancient writing all over it. It slowly rotated. There was a hole in the center of it. "How do we destroy it?" Will asked. Jessi took out her gun and shot it. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. A strong wind, like the shock wave of a grenade, knocked everyone off the ground. Jessi hit the ground harder than the others. "Didn't expect that one," Jessi commented dryly. She got to her feet and felt pain. 'I think I just broke all of the bones in my butt. Plus my back. Did I die?' She stood up straighter and stretched to get the pain to ease. It did. "Well, well. Look at what we have here." A pirate stepped out of the shadows. "Leave us Jason." Jack demanded. Jason drew his sword. "You should be dead!" "No, Jessi. We knew you would destroy the shards. That's why we have another plan." Jessi drew her sword and started to fight. They fought for a few seconds before he pulled out his gun. She stopped and waited to see what he would do. He pulled the trigger. Everything slowed down so much that she could have sworn that time stood still. She tried to move out of the bullet's way, but she failed. The speed of the bullet's impact threw her shoulder backwards. She cried out in pain as she fell face first into the ground. Uh oh. Cliffie. I had to do it. Read and review and I'll put the next chapter up. I promise. 


End file.
